Mi princesa
by Lady Pop Sosa
Summary: Un plebeyo enamorado de la princesa... que sucedera cuando el este apunto de perder su amor verdadero. One-Shot... :D


_**Holaaaaa... como estan? ... Soy ladycullenpattinson, tuve que abrir otra cuenta por motivos personales... me alegra estar de regreso y quiero que lean esta pequeñita historia que se me ocurrio luego de ver el diario de la princesa 2 por 11ava vez... jejeje! Espero que les guste mi primer one-shot.**_

**_Disclaimer... Los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer._**

* * *

-Ya basta. -dijo Carlisle.

-No puedo ir padre -dije con frustración.

-Hijo aun tienes chance de llegar, aun no ha dicho que si -alentó mi padre.

-Ella es una princesa y se ha de casar con un príncipe no con el hijo del panadero real -conteste enojado.

Yo soy Edward Cullen hijo de Carlisle el panadero y Esme la modista del palacio. Vivíamos en una casita en el terreno del palacio, crecí -casi - con la princesa Bella Swan, desde chicos fuimos amigos inseparables, con el pasar de los años crecimos y sin poderlo evitar me enamore perdidamente de la hermosa mujer en la que se había convertido, nunca le confesé que la amaba.

Hoy, ella se casaría con el príncipe del reino más cercano, Jacob Black -una boda que fue planeada desde el nacimiento de mi amor secreto- y yo me encontraba en la cocina enojado, triste, desolado porque mi princesa se casaría y nunca seria mía.

-Edward tú la conoces más que nadie -dijo mi padre -ella no ama a ese príncipe con quien se debe casar -agrego con una mirada severa.

-Yo sé que no lo ama pero la pregunta es ¿ella me ama? - pregunte pensativo y triste.

-Edward haznos un favor- pidió Carlisle -ve a la boda y dile que la amas y estoy seguro que ella te ama tanto como tú a ella. -termino con una sonrisa.

-Pero… -refute y mi padre no me dejo terminar.

-Nada de peros jovencito, vas a ir, le preguntaras y listo -regañó. -es mejor haberlo dicho y no pensar en lo que pudo haber sido si no lo hubieras dicho -explico -ahora saca tu triste trasero de mi cocina o te hare cocinar -amenazo.

Yo sabía que si Carlisle se enojaba de verdad pasaría algo terriblemente, así que decidí ir a casa y ponerme el traje negro que había hecho mi madre hace unos meses -alego que era porque próximamente habría una reunión y que debía verme muy bien- y cabalgue hasta la iglesia donde ya todos se encontraban.

La seguridad se veía fuerte pero gracias al cielo yo conocía a los chicos que se encontraban en la puerta. Cuando intente entrar no me dejaron.

-Demetri, Félix, por favor déjenme entrar -rogué.

-Edward tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie que no tenga invitación- dijo Félix.

-Chicos por favor -suplique -debo decirle a Bella que la amo antes de que se case -explique sonrojándome -pero lo más importante si ella me quiso solo como amigo -agregue con ojos llorosos.

-Edward… -dijo Félix.

-Félix -interrumpió Demetri - imagina estar en su situación -le dijo mirándome compresivamente.

-Está bien, Edward haz lo que tengas que hacer -dijo Félix con una sonrisa -suerte -me deseo cuando abrió la puerta de la iglesia.

Al entrar se encontraba un pequeño vestíbulo y luego había otra puerta que era la entrada a donde el padre estaba empezando la ceremonia.

-… Para celebrar la sagrada unión de dos personas en sagrado matrimonio- escuche atentamente hasta que el padre dijo -Si hay algún motivo por el cual estas dos personas no deben casarse que hable ahora o calle para siempre. -hubo silencio, solo se escuchaban sollozos.

-Yo tengo un motivo por el cual no deban casarse -dije entrando impulsado por un valor desconocido.

-¿Cual es el dilema joven? -pregunto el padre.

-La verdad es que yo quiero preguntarle algo a la princesa y quisiera saber lo que tiene para decir. -corregí.

-Adelante caballero. -dijo el obispo.

-Su alteza -me dirigí a ella sin mirar aun su rostro cubierto por el velo- usted sabe que nos conocemos desde niños y casi crecimos juntos, todo me maravillo de ti tus hermosos ojos color chocolate, tu lindo cabello castaño, tu encantadora sonrisa pero por sobretodo tu increíble personalidad, al crecer supe que me había enamorado irrevocablemente de ti y antes de que mi alma muera quisiera saber si tú me amaste alguna vez o me quisiste siempre como amigo -termine y mientras esperaba su respuesta tuve el impulso de salir corriendo pero trate de calmarme y mantenerme firme, desde que había entrado por la puerta se escucharon murmullos que se convirtieron en un zumbido.

-Silencio -demando la voz de mi dulce amada- la verdad Edward… -dijo creando suspenso- es que desde que te conocí me enamore de ti, pero no puedo cambiar lo que ya es -explico como si ya estuviera casada, y mi corazón dolió, levanto lentamente el velo descubriendo su hermoso rostro- yo te amo Edward y me arriesgare a perder todo por ti- mi corazón salto al escuchar sus palabras -Lo siento Jacob- miro al príncipe que estaba a su lado- eres un gran joven y muy guapo, pero mi corazón le pertenece a ese hombre que está parado esperándome y accedí a casarme contigo solo porque fue planeado.

-Tranquila Bella -respondió el muchacho que se encontraba vestido de gala -yo tampoco estoy enamorado de ti.

Bella se acerco a mí, tan radiante y hermosa como siempre, me tomo del brazo y mi cara cayó en sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que nos acercábamos al obispo.

-¿padre puedo tomar a este hombre como mi esposo? -pregunto con una felicidad que hacía que sus ojos brillasen más que el sol.

-Claro hija -contesto comprensivamente -Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Bella y… -el padre me miro inquisitivamente esperando algo.

-Edward -respondió mi inteligente princesa con una sonrisa.

La ceremonia se realizo como siempre se cuenta en los libros de cuentos de hadas. Este era mi cuento de hadas, mi historia de amor. Mi corazón acelerado por la emoción y mi cerebro solo podía pensar que ella también me amaba. No estaba consciente de nada hasta que padre dijo la célebre frase, ya puede besar a la novia.

Los ojos de Bella refulgían con un brillo inigualable, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque delicadamente a mis labios para depositar nuestro primer beso, un beso suave y corto. La gente aplaudió y nos giramos para encarar a sus padres.

-Bells, mí querida hija -dijo el rey Charlie- ¿porque no nos dijiste que estabas enamorada de él?

-No dije nada padre, porque pensé que ustedes no aprobarían mi elección y porque como princesa debía casarme por obligación porque tengo un deber con el pueblo, pero al saber que Edward si me amaba ya no me importo nada. -explico Bella mirándome con unos ojos impresionantemente hipnotizadores.

-Hija tu sabes que respetamos tu decisión y bueno a Edward lo conocemos de toda la vida y nada me alegra más que seas feliz Bella. -dijo la Reina Reneé -ahora vayan hacia su luna de miel querida hija mía.

Salimos al carruaje que esperaba para llevarnos hasta el puerto. Nos montamos en el barco y toda la tripulación ya tenían la cubierta limpia y lista para partir. Todo el pueblo estaba en el puerto esperando a que zarpara y cuando llegaron los padres de mi esposa, el barco partió.

-Edward -me llamo la voz de mi reina - ¿Qué piensas? - pregunto mi princesa. -ya es tarde acuéstate a dormir.

-Recordaba el día de nuestra boda mi amor. - le respondí mirándola.

-El día más feliz de mi vida. -comento mi esposa.

-Y el día que nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma mi vida. -le dije de forma picara.

-Edward. -volvió a llamar el amor de mi vida.

-Si Bella. -respondí algo extrañado por su forma de hablarme.

-Quiero que volvamos a "ese" día que nos entregamos. -dijo con lujuria en sus ojos.

Con sola la proposición de mi amada, me abalance sobre ella como león en celo y la hice mía de la manera más exquisita, de la forma más placentera, de la forma que mas ella adoraba, pues todo lo daba por mi princesa.

* * *

Que dicen me dejan reviews?


End file.
